Bomber
The Bomber is a Military Support option available in Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation, Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour and Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation 12,000 }} The Bomber Support makes its debut in Modern Combat 3, requiring 13 kills without dying (11 with Field Specialist Elite). When activated, the player calls in a C-130 Hercules that drops two lines of bombs across the map. The bombs are an instant kill, making the Bomber very powerful on maps with little overhead cover, such as Divide and Rapture. The bombs dropped cannot harm a player who is under sufficient overhead cover, though if the roof is too low, or if the bomb strikes near a doorway that a player is hiding beside, they can be killed. The bomber also shakes the map considerably, and can disorient a few enemies. Trivia * The C-130, upon which the bomber is based, has been used in this way in real life, with bombs being shoved out the back of the aircraft's loading ramp. Either because the munitions are too heavy or bulky for regular bombers, or because a poor nation cannot afford real bombers. Gallery MC3-Bomber-world.jpg|The Bomber above Scramble. BomberMulti.png|The Bomber above Divide. MC3-Bomber-world2.jpg|The Bomber flying directly overhead See also Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 45,000 }} The Bomber in Modern Combat 4 requires 11 points (kills and capturing). It is the last military support available. When activated, a B-2 Spirit will fly overhead, dropping lots of lethal payloads all over the battlefield, making the Bomber lethal on maps like Dog Days, where sufficient overhead cover is uncommon. However, it is near useless on maps that are mostly indoors, like Congress or Extraction. Just like its predecessor, the bombs cannot harm a player under sufficient overhead cover, however they can be killed if they are hiding under a roof too low or the bombs strike a doorway the player is hiding beside. Trivia * The bomber in MC4 is based on the B-2 Spirit. Gallery File:BomberMC4-1.jpg|The bomber above Landfall MC4-Bomber-armoury.jpg|The Bomber's description, as seen in the Armoury. See also Modern Combat 5: Blackout The bomber the most expensive expensive to unlock, requiring a killstreak of 8 by default. When activated, a stealth bomber flies in a straight path across the map drops smart bombs on any hostiles in its flight path. The only way for a player to avoid being bombed is to hide underneath covered or indoor areas of the map. The bombs will generally instantly kill any player they hit directly, however certain Armor and Defensive Core combinations may actually survive it. Likewise, the bomber can be stopped by deploying an EMP strike. Bombers are especially deadly in maps such as Conversion, where open areas are plentiful. Trivia * The bomber in MC5 resembles the F-117 Nighthawk. Gallery Bomber1.jpg|The bomber flying overhead. bomber zoom.jpeg|A close up of the bomber See also Category:Modern Combat 3: Fallen Nation Military Support Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Military Support Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Military Support Category:Military Support